The Numbers
by SSASYD
Summary: Today is 4/8/15... Recognize the first three numbers? This is a short story on why these numbers are important and how they came to be.


**Hey guys! So I realized the date and it is 4/8/15... How strange right?! First three numbers of the **_**the numbers. **_**It's lost day! I'm a huge fan of lost and decided to make my own version of how the numbers came to be. Does anyone know how it actually came to be, though? If so tell me because I need some closure to what happened.. Haha. Each chapter will be how each number came to be, and there will be a chapter where it all fits together. I know the island is not real, i'm making the history of the world up. Anyway, hope you guys like it. **

**I don't own Lost or its characters**

_**4**_

Jacob and The Man in Black knew the importance of the numbers from the first time they landed on that island together. That _special _island.

The two men are basically opposites- "good" and "evil", but they seemed to agree on a couple of things: One, the island is important and it's abilities need to be protected from outside invaders, and two, the history of the island itself.

Jacob had a list of candidates to replace him being the protector of the island if he couldn't continue. Jacob wrote all of the people in different orders, all the way from 1 to 320, on his time on the island.

Jacob knew when they were coming, but he did not know the fates of those who did come. He didn't know if they would be up for the position or they would even make it to the island alive. All he knew was the person's current life and name. Currently, Hugo Reyes- number 8- is the protector of the island with Benjamin Lynas as the adviser.

No one knew but Jacob, The Man In Black, and now Hugo, how the island came to be. How all of the magical powers and seemingly impossible occurrences came to be, such as the smoke monster itself and how pregnant women die before the give birth on the island. The list goes on and on with impossible things. Why all these occurrences happen loop back to one thing: the history.

The earth was made. **(A/N: Interpret how you want it to be, I'm just going to leave it neutral on how the earth was made.) **Someone or something made the earth and decided to put the island there first before any more land was made. One thing that this island had was immense energy. Since it was the first land made, it was already more developed than the rest of the land that later came.

The land that later came- the land we live on- was made and appeared 4 years after the island. This 4 year difference between the island creation and the rest of the land was huge. The island was now 4 years in the future compared to the land.

On the island, there was the early Man in Black and Jacob. They knew the island's abilities and it's powers. They also knew they had to protect it from the outside world. Jacob began writing the first 4 names of the potential protectors of the island; knowing that something may happen with himself.

The island's powers were rapidly growing, and Jacob knew that his idea was quite possible. The "rules" of the island were starting to play out- things the Man in Black and Jacob had tried to leave the island washed up ashore the sandy beaches once again. During this time, Jacob was able to see certain people's life, however; he could only see the lives of the names on his short list. Jacob saw the people from his dreams, and could place himself in their life. Jacob could not leave the island himself, he could only dream of it.

Jacob had began thinking about one particular thing about the making of the island... the 4 year difference compared to the other land.

The island was 4 years ahead of the rest of the land, so wasn't time different on the island than anywhere else? That explained the visions of the lives of the people on his list- that was technically 4 years in the past. The island was rapidly growing and changing 4 years ahead of everything else, so who knew? Jacob thought of this idea long after he arrived at the island and had the visions.

Jacob and the Man in Black thought they were alone on the island forever, protecting the island from no one, until the ship came with Richard. He was not on the list. Richard was later on Jacob's adviser on the island and helped him protect it. At that time also, no one from Jacob's list of 4 names had come to the island yet.

Jacob thought and thought about his idea on the 4 year time difference on the island, and he didn't really know the importance it had on the later history of the island. The 4 years eventually created the numbers itself, the Dharma Initive, and the two alternate timelines.

The 4 year time difference was key to everything and all the islands future events; that's why #4 is the first number in the series of numbers that are essential to life and the island.

**This is so hard to write, forgive me. I am confusing myself. also its really short. Hopefully you guys like it and just fyi again- I know the island is fake and all of this was made up in my head. I also know that the theory of time travel is a THEORY and could not be real. This is literally all my imagination. Review please! I actually just wanted to post some Lost fan fic on this day because this day will only happen once in my lifetime! I dont even know if I should keep going, so let me know if I should! I will want to if people actually want more.**


End file.
